Spelling Love
by doomcherries
Summary: Who knew candy hearts could be so sweet? GSR.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but all six seasons on DVD.

Huge thanks to dreamsofhim for doing the beta on this. :)

--------------------

Sara woke with a small smile on her face. Stretching and working the kinks out of her tired muscles her smile widened as she smelled his clean masculine scent on the sheets. Letting her left hand creep over to his side, she was surprised to find the sheets cool to the touch. Lifting her head from her pillow a small frown formed on her face.

For the past couple of days had been acting…oddly. Nothing she could put into in words, just telling looks that told her he was distracted. She had tried to talk to him about it, but he would only mutter his 'I'm fines' and carry the conversation on to something else. Grissom was Grissom after all; even now she couldn't decipher everything he did.

Pushing herself out of bed, she crossed the room and grabbed her robe, tying the belt around her waist. Walking out to the living room, she found it just as empty as the bed and her frown deepened.

As far as she knew, Grissom had off today. They both had off. And even if he had decided to go in to work, he would have told her before he left. Well then, where the hell was he?

Stepping into the kitchen, she stopped short when she saw a note with his distinct neat penmanship lying on the counter. Drawing closer, she saw tiny candy hearts placed strategically on the paper and she began to read:

_Sara MY LOVE,_

_I remember our FIRST KISS. It was our third official date. That was exactly eleven years, six months, two weeks and four days since the moment I laid eyes on you. I'M SURE you knew I was nervous. Only a fool would be nervous enough to miss your mouth completely and end up giving your nose a wet lick._

_It amazes me every day that you LOVE ME. Some days I feel horribly inadequate for you, that you'd be better off with someone who understood you better than I, yet every day when I wake up, there you are by my side. When I KISS YOU I feel something so deep in my soul time seems to stand still._

_I LOVE YOU. When I look into the future I see YOU & ME and I HOPE that you'll MARRY ME._

_I'M YOURS,_

_Gil_

She looked up from the letter, her hand shaking so violently she had to brace herself against the counter's edge. Had he just proposed to her with candy hearts? She started to hyperventilate just as she heard his voice call softly from behind her.

"Sara, turn around."

Turning on shaky feet, she gasped at the sight before her. Twelve dozen roses in vases were scattered through the eating nook, filling the room with their sweet fragrance. Grissom stood to the left of the kitchen table dressed handsomely in his tux, a single rose grasped in his right hand. Looking up at him her eyes began to water.

"This," she choked back a sob, "this is what you've been worried about all week?"

"Sara, the last time I proposed to a girl I was seven and very nervous and the only words I could get out of my mouth were 'I like you, marry me' before I shoved the ring on her finger. In forty-three years I haven't even thought about marrying another woman. Until now."

Grissom paused giving himself enough time to kneel on the floor in front of her. Sara's tears were in full force leaving red streaks down her cheeks.

Clearing his throat he continued, "I love you-"

Sara's voice was soft as she spoke, "Say it again."

He smiled. "I love you. I, uh," a small laugh escaped his lips, "Oh, Sara, you get me so tongue-tied. I want to wake up next to you every day. I want to make love to you forever. I want to spend the rest of my life making up for all the horrible things I've done."

A small 'oh' fell from Sara's lips, her hands frantically wiping the tears from her eyes.

"For the first time in fifty years I have wanted to share my heart with another. You have my heart, Sara. Will you marry me?"

Sara fell to the ground and threw herself at him before he even had a chance to present her with the ring. He could feel her tears wetting the collar of his shirt as she sobbed into his neck. When she pulled back, he handed her the rose, carefully pulling back the inner petals to reveal a simple white gold band with three diamonds mounted on top. Pulling it out, he gently took her hand and placed the ring on her finger.

She whispered a small 'yes' before she planted her lips on his.

"I love you," she said, resting her forehead against his.

"Forever, Sara. I'll love you forever."


End file.
